MGM Home Entertainment
MGM/CBS Home Video See supplemental MGM/UA Home Video 1983–1998 1983–1993 GW430mgm.jpg|First version MGM UA Home Video 1983.jpg|Second version Mgmua3.jpg|A black-and-white version was spotted on old films. Mgm_ua_esselte_byline.jpg|Logo with Esselte byline Coming_Soon_On_Videocasette.jpeg|The "Coming Soon On Videocassette" logo. Now_Playing_At_A_Theatre_Near_You.jpeg|The "Now Playing At A Theatre Near You" logo. MGM UA Home Video Logo 1983.PNG|MGM/UA Home Video Coming Attraction part 1 MGM UA Home Video Coming Attraction.PNG|MGM/UA Home Video Coming Attraction part 2 vlcsnap-2013-07-06-06h48m40s16.png|MGM/UA Home Video Coming Attraction part 3 Screen shot 2013-08-25 at 7.35.24 PM.png|Print logo seen on CBS/Fox releases. Tulane.png MGM UA Home Video (2010) 35.jpg|Logo preceding Australian VHS trailer Nerf dsi xl We see a bluish metallic "MGM/UA" moving ("MGM" going from top-right to left, "UA" going from bottom-left to right). Then a "/" appears between them as we see a static picture of Leo inside the circle ribbon with the drama mask zooming out, it completes the ribbon logo with flashes making the ribboning appear on the left and right sides of the logo, while "MGM/UA" shines. After that, "HOME VIDEO" in a blue Microgramma font zooms out and stops under the logo, and the two white lines above and below "HOME VIDEO" respectively, flashes in. 1983–1986 Mgmua2.jpg MGM UA Home Video (2010) 36.jpg 1918.png|Default cover art for MGM/UA's Diamond Jubilee Collection of feature films on video. A publicity still from a film would be inserted where Leo the Lion generally would be. 1989–2004 Mgmua.png|1989 version 1990_Variant.jpeg|1990 version 1992_Variant.jpeg|1992 version, the copyright info is positioned in the middle and the font is changed. 1993_Variant.png|1993 version 1995_Variant.png|1995 version 1996_Variant.png|1996 version 1997_Variant.png|1997 version 1998_Variant.jpeg|1998 version 1999_Variant.jpeg|1999 version 2000_Variant.png|2000 version 2001_Variant.png|2001 version MGM-UA2002.png|2002 version 2003_Variant.png|2003 version 2004_Variant.png|2004 version 1993–2005 MGM UA Home Video 1993 graphic comparison 1.png|The left for part of the logo shows a line that is not meant to be seen on the logo which is similar to a vhs effect even though it is displayed at high quality. The right side does not have the same quality as the one shown in left and some graphical glitches are cropped off. MGM UA Home Video 1993 graphic comparison 2.png|On the top, the sparkle particles on the right have more green value than the one on the left; The bottom one on the right has LCD colors which have magenta and mint combined and have a fuzzy look. The left one on the bottom doesn't have much magenta and bright green coloring on the particles. vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h28m39s138.png|The original/unremastered version of the opening logo. This logo with a little lower visual quality appears on DVDs such as Red Dawn, Hang Em' High and Get Shorty. This is a laserdisc variant that must have appeared on The Music Lovers and The Golden Age of Looney Tunes. vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h29m11s124.png|The original/unremastered version of the closing logo. File:Vlcsnap-2011-08-31-17h17m53s15.png|The closing logo of MGM/UA Home Video. vlcsnap-2015-01-20-12h31m27s29.png|The original version of the theatrical trailer logo from Red Dawn and other late '97 DVDs. njZqYW5h_1vz1m71g2hcCA29014.jpg|Theatrical trailer logo _bABPaUYooUELpfpWu1K3A351607.png|A "Coming soon to a theater near you" logo AkRBjTCxxuy5gokV-xPGLA229254.png|A "Now avaliable On Videocassette" logo. MGM-UACSOVC.png|A "Coming Soon On Videocassette" logo MGMNPAATNY.png|A "Now Playing At A Theater Near You" logo Introduction to Linear Gradients in Inkscape Opening: The logo starts out with 3D CGI with the filmstrip, and the filmstrip looks like something you would see from a rollercoaster or IMAX, during the filmstrip animation, we see the 1928 MGM logo with Jackie the Lion, which roars once. Suddenly, the blue light rays start to appear around the filmstrip, as the filmstrip suddenly pans down, it reveals the current MGM logo, redone in CGI style, including the drama mask with the reef surrounding it, with Leo the Lion in it and has the light rays around the ribboning with "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" and "TRADE" and "MARK" texts intact around the ribboning, as well as the "®" symbol, this time, in yellow gradient coloring. The logo turns and zooms out as the light rays dim out, as the logo makes its way to its position and when Leo roars the second time, the logo flashes causing Leo and the drama mask to turn gold and the text and the reef surrounding the mask to disappear. After that, the words "MGM/UA" fades in rotating letter-by-letter at one, then the blue line, along with "HOME VIDEO", in Century Gothic font this time, fade in one-by-one. The completed logo shines through the spotlight effect. Closing: The logo with Leo the Lion in it and the drama mask already in gold without the text and the reef surrounding the mask appears zooming out quicker with the light rays around the ribboning like in the opening logo. After the logo makes into its position and the light rays dim out, the words "MGM/UA HOME VIDEO" with the line in between appear in the similar transition as in the opening variant. Leo roars throughout the variant and does not turn gold. MGM Home Entertainment 1998–2006 MGM DVD 1998-2003 2003-2012 As of 2012, MGM uses the 2012 logo for their movies as their de facto standard for DVD and Blu-ray releases of late 2012-present titles. Final Note As of 2005, with the acquisition of MGM by MGM Holdings, the post-May 1986 library was distributed by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment until 2006 when 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment took over the distribution rights. Further video releases of the pre-May 1986 library are distributed by Warner Home Video. Category:MGM Category:Entertainment Category:Multimedia Category:DVD Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:CBS Category:CBS Corporation Category:United Artists